Que le den 30 Narakus
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Koga y Sesshomaru intercambiaron una mirada a la velocidad del rayo. El primero apartó la suya antes y el Lord se permitió el pequeño triunfo aproximándose a la mujer, reafirmando su estatus para con ella. (One-shot)


La observó detenidamente.

Vestía sus peculiares ropas de siempre, su cabello no ostentaba nada inédito, el arco y las flechas eran una vieja noticia y sin embargo, algo había en ella. Algo diferente que lo hacía querer mirarla eternamente y, con más intensidad, acercarse y sentir su piel. Quería tocarla, o, más bien, sentía el impulso de tocarla. Algo ajeno a él, una fuerza exógena le decía que debía quedarse cerca de ella, protegerla, ampararla y con su cuerpo marcarla.

Qué rayos eran esas sensaciones.

Su cuerpo le estaba hablando en un claro idioma. Él estaba listo para algo pero ese algo no estaba tan claro; y ella, ajena a su concienzudo análisis, también lo estaba. El cuerpo de ella también hablaba.

Tanto lenguaje comenzó a confundirlo y la vacilación de sus pensamientos lo irritaba. Hasta consideraba la opción de preguntarle a ella si sabía lo que estaba pasando. Porque algo sí comprendía a la perfección: el cambio operado en él provenía de ella, ella manipulaba una suerte de energía que lo ponía en alerta e impacientaba su cuerpo de macho alfa.

Y entonces la información lo golpeó.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue tan sutil que nadie hubiese sido capaz de advertirla.

—¿Es muy necesario que esté aquí? —preguntó la irritante voz del hanyou.

Aome miró a su amigo y con una lastimosa mirada le pidió paciencia. Sango apartó la vista para poder sonreír a sus anchas, escudándose con su bumerán. Incluso Miroku se tomó el atrevimiento de divertirse en detrimento de su pobre amigo, pero él con una estoica fachada, siempre ponderando su rol como aliado. Cualquier sentimiento que naciera en Inuyasha por causa de su medio hermano no era para ser tomado a la ligera ni para ser mofado.

Pero esa situación era sencillamente magistral.

Naraku estaba inusualmente silencioso, observando la escena como si de una novela dramática se tratase. Él también presentía la energía de la sacerdotisa pero lo atribuyó inmediatamente a su condición espiritual, sólo Sesshomaru y sus agudos instintos podrían haber advertido que lo que ocurría con Aome era algo infinitamente más primitivo y esencial. Por eso ese rebelde deseo de protegerla y por eso esa patética situación, ni la mitad de peligrosa que encuentros anteriores, lo removía inquieto. Su rol como alfa le indicaba que la vida de esa mujer puntual debía ser preservada a toda costa.

—Desenvaina y cállate, Inuyasha —ordenó el hermano mayor.

Aome distrajo a su amigo de reaccionar como era esperado preparándose para disparar una de sus flechas.

—No creerás que una simple fecha será suficiente, ¿o sí, Aome? —habló con malicia— Ya deberías saber que te hace falta mucho más.

—¿Suficiente para qué? ¿Qué crees que haré?

Naraku liberó una siniestra sonrisa.

—Me gusta cuando adoptas esa actitud.

Si Sesshomaru había tenido razones para acabar con la vida de ese despreciable ser, en ese momento ni le preocuparon, acababa de encontrar unas nuevas. Parecía que sólo él había advertido la doble intención de sus palabras porque la criatura sin valía que tenía por medio hermano no había siquiera entendido a qué se refería. Tenía ganas de golpearlo en la nuca para ver si de ese modo le acomodaba las ideas. Pero Inuyasha nunca había sido digno de su atención y en esa oportunidad se reafirmaba esa noción.

El Lord dio dos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar bordeando el semicírculo que formaba el grupo de Aome, siempre con la vista fija en Naraku y su horrible cuerpo. Lo estudiaba como a una presa, su aura de demonio se hizo palpable en el aire, de forma tal que Inuyasha se volvió para mirarlo, incluso Naraku abrió los ojos con placentera sorpresa. Sesshomaru se detuvo hasta ver la espalda de Aome frente a sus ojos. Ella, presintiendo su aura, se volvió.

—Sessh...

Interrumpiéndose, volvió el rostro hacia adelante, sintiendo un par de fragmentos aproximarse a gran velocidad. Vio el cuerpo de su amigo cambiar de posición al oler en el aire al demonio lobo. Koga y sus impulsos tal vez complicaran la misión y el problema mayor eran los fragmentos en sus piernas que Naraku intentaría obtener. Aome deseó que no hubiese aparecido.

Pero el torbellino en la distancia daba cuenta de su aproximación y Naraku, exultante ante la enorme congregación, lo recibió con largos y gruesos tentáculos. El lobo, veloz, esquivó los ataques y en pocos segundos, se hallaba junto a Aome. Ella, aprovechando el momento de distracción, apuntó hacia dónde creía estaba el pedazo de la perla y deseó haber estado en lo cierto.

—Qué deshonrosa, Aome, atacándome por la espalda —le escuchó decir, mientras regeneraba su cuerpo tras el efecto de la flecha.

—Se está demorando más que en otras oportunidades —comentó Sango.

—Es verdad —intervino Miroku—. ¡Señorita Aome, dispare otra!

—¿Demorando qué? —cuestionó Inuyasha.

—Aome...

Koga no se había separado del lado de Aome y la miraba arrobado, preso de una magia que hasta había adormecido sus intenciones belicosas momentáneamente. Pero así como sentía el efecto del cuerpo fértil de la joven, advirtió la presencia de un contrincante. Sus ojos viajaron rápido hacia la cercana presencia de Sesshomaru y sostuvieron las miradas por algunos segundos. Sus instintos de lobo le indicaron dos cosas. Una de ellas era su evidente inferioridad y la otra, más dolorosa que el orgullo mancillado, que la mujer tenía pareja. _Esa_ pareja. El demonio más poderoso que conocía. Allí no tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Retomando el conflicto, depositó su atención en el enemigo común. El pequeño paréntesis vivido con Sesshomaru había dado el espacio para que Aome confirmase la teoría de sus amigos y disparando dos flechas continuas, ratificaron la hipótesis. La sacerdotisa tenía un nuevo poder. Y mientras ella se concentraba para acumular la mayor cantidad posible, Inuyasha, Koga y Sango atacaban, y el Lord, enfervorizado, la observaba. Estaba a escasos momentos de perder la cordura y dejar que sus instintos tomaran posesión de su cuerpo y obraran según las leyes naturales.

Pero es que el momento no era el propicio, ni qué decir del sitio. Maldita sea.

Desenfundó a Bakusaiga, ansioso por llegar a una conclusión. Pero Aome lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sesshomaru, espera.

Él se detuvo automáticamente, como si hubiese recibido una orden inapelable. Aquello le supo interesante. La mujer, además, tenía poder de decisión sobre él. Si eso comenzaba a darse con mayor frecuencia, estaría perdido. Él era un alfa, maldita sea.

 _Maldita sea_.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo al margen del enfrentamiento pero muy cerca de ella. Si hubiese querido marcharse, no habría podido, su fuerza más visceral y elemental ostentaba el derecho real de dominio sobre su físico. Se quedaría allí hasta que la supiera fuera de peligro.

Las hostilidades continuaron durante largos minutos más, minutos que se convirtieron en una hora hasta que Naraku dio por culminada la sesión y despidiéndose galante, desapreció con los insectos en su retaguardia. Miroku reprimió el deseo de emplear su maligno poder, pero ni el veneno de los insectos ni la perspectiva de succionar accidentalmente los fragmentos de la perla lo convencieron y optó por dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Aome, tu poder se ha incrementado —señaló Sango.

—Por eso ese maldito de Naraku tardaba tanto en regenerar su cuerpo —comentó Inuyasha.

—Me siento distinta —dijo ella sonriendo.

Koga y Sesshomaru intercambiaron una mirada a la velocidad del rayo. El primero apartó la suya antes y el Lord se permitió el pequeño triunfo aproximándose a la mujer, reafirmando su estatus para con ella. La susodicha, entre tanto, dejó las conclusiones para el grupo y alejándose de ellos, se concedió unos instantes de intimidad con _él_. Una pequeña parte de Sesshomaru temía que fuese incapaz de controlarse una vez solo con ella, pero si hasta ese momento había tenido la audacia de jactarse de su autocontrol, no flaquearía, menos ante ella, _menos_ sabiendo que su cuerpo era virgen. Situación que era su sujeción y demencia en simultáneo.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo su melodiosa voz.

Ni siquiera había enfundado a Bakusaiga todavía. Así lo hizo cuando lo advirtió y buscando serenarse, llegó a la drástica resolución de tomar distancia física, y así lo hizo, retrocediendo no tan discretamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió ella, caminando hacia él.

Y él retrocedía. Era la escena más inconcebible del cosmos.

—No te muevas —ordenó.

—Sesshomaru, ¿me dirás qué está pasando?

Si no le decía, la haría enojar y otras de las cosas que su instinto le indicaba es que debía hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para complacerla. Como si efectivamente tuviese un rival contra quien competir por su atención.

—Estás fértil —dijo entonces, sin más.

Ella no captó el significado de esas palabras en el momento y frunciendo el ceño confundida, dijo:

—Sí, lo soy desde los trece años...

—No –insistió él—. Estás fértil.

Otra expresión desconcertada y a los siete segundo lo comprendió. Dibujó una sonrisa avergonzada, sus mejillas arreboladas aportaron a su situación y ocultándolas detrás de sus manos, rió. _Estoy ovulando,_ concluyó divertida. Así, azorada, madura e inocente al mismo tiempo, no estaba demostrando ser lo mejor para él, quien la observaba casi en estado de estupor. No supo que sus palabras habían desencadenado una serie de eventos de índole hormonal en ella hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a enviar los mensajes. Tenso, se permitió tomar aire para calmarse. Cada minuto a su lado era peor.

Ella volvió la vista y por primera vez reparó en su postura y en la energía que emanaba.

—¿No puedes siquiera quedarte cerca?

—No lo recomendaría.

Asustada y halagada por el deseo que despertaba en él, se llamó a silencio. Pero el que calla otorga y si no fuese por algunos factores, en ese mismo instante hubiese iniciado la aproximación que el demonio frente a ella se resistía a hacer. Su cuerpo lo deseaba también.

Involuntariamente dio un paso hacia adelante. Cuando vio la expresión de Sesshomaru se paró en seco y liberó una carcajada, que no era más que una forma de liberar tensión.

—No puedo creer que el gran Sesshomaru no pueda controlar sus impulsos más primitivos.

Hostigado, abandonó toda tentativa de convertirse en una roca y en un par de zancadas acabó con el espacio que había entre ellos y se deshizo de la presión que había puesto sobre su carácter. El beso que le dispensó estaba entintado del carnal deseo que fluía de ambos, porque Aome, habiendo fantaseado en lo buen amante que tal vez sería, estaba comprobando un par de cosas que ya había imaginado y ni quiera era capaz de formular un pensamiento ordenado. La temperatura iba en aumento con cada segundo que transcurría y las manos del Lord, disciplinadas en una primera instancia, estaban dejando de manifiesto su alegría ante la poca tela que conformaba su peculiar falda. Cuando sintió la tibieza de sus muslos, supo que estaba ante un ultimátum: o se separaba de ella en ese instante o culminaría con esa demente empresa allí mismo y en ese bosque.

Aome, presa de ese intercambio febril, ni siquiera pensaba que estaba a minutos de entregarle su virginidad a un demonio y lo que era realmente digno de ser considerado: la alta posibilidad de un embarazo. En el microsegundo que sufrió lucidez, pensó todo eso y si la anciana Kaede tendría alguna hierba para el caso.

 _Aome, qué haces_ , dijo una voz. Pero esa voz de la cordura se perdió detrás de un gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando aquellas manos profundizaron su pesquisa. En ese instante la armadura de Sesshomaru se desarmó como bajo el efecto de un hechizo y Aome encontró la vía para comenzar con sus propios sondeos. Anhelaba sentir su piel, que el calor que sentía a través de su kimono le quemara las manos. Los pliegues de su vestimenta comenzaron a ceder. Sesshomaru, sin deshacerse del peculiar contacto, la acorraló contra un árbol y sabiéndola a su completa merced, ciego y sordo de deseo, comenzó un nuevo juego contra la ropa interior de la joven.

Ella deshacía nudos, tiraba telas, tomaba aire y continuaba besando. Ya no podía, ni quería, parar. Impulsada por lo que parecían fuerzas del exterior, se encontró con el último obstáculo del vestuario de su pareja y cuando sintió su virilidad, ahondó, parcialmente sorprendida por su accionar. Jamás creyó que tendría el coraje para hacer todo eso. Que le trajeran treinta Narakus, pero dejarse llevar así...

Algo dentro de la cabeza del Lord comenzó a resonar hasta que lo distrajo completamente, al punto que se separó apenas de ella. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada contra el tronco y la otra sujetaba la de Aome, esa que osada había estado reptando hacia abajo.

 _Esto no debería ser así_ , pensó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella.

Se separó entonces. Un paso hacia atrás. La vio acomodar sus ropas, abrochar sostén, botones y bajar la falda. Él tenía el torso semidesnudo, un débil y valiente nudo sostenía todo su vestuario. Lentamente comenzó a acomodar su aspecto sin despegarle la mirada.

—Se puede saber qué fue eso —demandó Aome, visiblemente irritada—. ¿Repentinamente pudiste controlarte?

Estaba ofendida, lo sabía, era evidente.

—Te deseo —le dijo sin pudor alguno—, pero no es así como quiero que sea.

—¿Cómo quieres que sea? —preguntó, normalizando su aspecto todo lo que podía.

—Quiero cortejarte apropiadamente, dejar explícito que es mi atención la que tienes, que nadie más se te acerque con intenciones iguales a las mías. Convencerte de que soy idóneo para ti, que me aceptes y desposarte. Quiero tomar tu cuerpo el día que seas oficialmente mía y que el mundo lo sepa.

La furia que se había apoderado de ella se evaporó como una gota de agua en el desierto. El calor del deseo mermó y desarmada ante las palabras mas románticas que había escuchado, se permitió liberar unas lágrimas. Ese demonio era el hombre ideal, un caballero que había tenido más sentido común que ella. Impávido, estoico, honrado. Su Sesshomaru.

De un salto se colgó de su cuello, dejándose abrazar. Él la recibió sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo, y por ella, quien aún era, aunque lo hubiese olvidado, muy joven.

—Otra cosa —dijo él—, si ese lobo sarnoso no mantiene su distancia lo tendré que asesinar.

Aome rió, asintiendo. Entonces fue el turno de ella de hablar:

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo me deberás cortejar?

Sesshomaru sonrió. Satisfecho con sus dotes de macho.


End file.
